For centuries people have used undergarments to protect sensitive skin, absorb incontinent discharges, and provide for the modesty of the wearer. One challenge faced by designers of lower body undergarments is how to provide comfort and protection to people who are about to undergo or who have recently undergone surgery or some other painful procedure, such as hair removal waxing, in the groin region. Another challenge is how to easily, safely, accurately, and comfortably deliver pain relief to people who are about to undergo or who have recently undergone surgery or some other painful procedure, such as hair removal waxing, in the groin region. Two common types of protective undergarments are cups, or other undergarments with plastic inserts, and diapers. Although cups and diapers may provide some groin protection, they are bulky, uncomfortable, and frequently noticeable. Another problem with cups and diapers is that they are not conducive to the delivery of a local anesthetic or analgesic to pained areas of the groin. Further, if a local anesthetic is applied directly to the undergarment or skin of pained areas of the groin, it is likely that the anesthetic will stain both the undergarment and the outer clothing. Local anesthetics are most effective when they are held in contact with the user's skin for an extended duration. Percutaneous absorption of local anesthetics is also enhanced by an occlusive dressing. This improves the effectiveness of the local anesthetic and requires the use of less local anesthetic to accomplish the numbing task. It is both safer and less expensive to use less local anesthetic. Currently available undergarments do not function as an occlusive dressing. In fact, it is likely that the anesthetic's effectiveness will be minimized because the undergarment or outer clothing will absorb the anesthetic rather than releasing it to the pained areas of the groin. Absorption of the local anesthetic by the clothing or undergarment will impair the effectiveness of the local anesthetic, not allow for appropriate numbing of the user, and increase expense cause by repeated applications. Finally, application directly to the groin is messy and may require the user to wear gloves to protect his or her fingers from the numbing effects of the anesthetic. Thus, it is clear that there is a need in the art for a disposable undergarment that can easily, safely, accurately, and comfortably administer a local anesthetic to pained regions of the groin or a region of the groin about to undergo a painful procedure.
In the area of applying a local anesthetic to a body part that is about to undergo a painful procedure, such as waxing or piercing, many people use plastic or SARAN wrap to hold the numbing agent fast to the body. However, using plastic or SARAN wrap to hold a numbing agent or anesthetic fast to the body is clumsy, messy, and bulky. If this method is used in the groin area, the simple task of urination becomes an extended chore where the plastic wrap has to be completed removed. Often the user of this method has to redo completely the application of the anesthetic and plastic wrapping. Thus, it is clear that the method of using plastic or SARAN wrap to hold a numbing agent fast to the body is not an easy, safe, efficient, or comfortable way to administer a local anesthetic to pained regions of the groin or a region of the groin about to undergo a painful procedure.
In the area of percutaneous delivery systems, numerous bandages have been developed that allow an injured person to apply a bandage that is pre-treated with a therapeutic. One such bandage system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,992,233 to Drake et al., which discloses system for delivering a therapeutic or medicine to the surface of the skin. Drake's bandage adhesively attaches to the user and only applies the therapeutic or medicine to a limited area. Although Drake discloses a percutaneous delivery system, Drake fails to disclose this system wherein the therapeutic or medicine is an anesthetic, or wherein the bandage is a disposable undergarment.
Another percutaneous delivery system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,208 to Gordon, which discloses a liquid impermeable bandage for delivering an ointment to the surface of the skin. Although Gordon's bandage is liquid impermeable, and thus protects the user's clothing from the ointment, Gordon fails to disclose this system wherein the ointment is an anesthetic, or wherein the bandage is a disposable undergarment.
Another delivery system is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,549 to Fleming, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,713 to Osborne III et al., which recite the application or administration of therapeutic agents using an interlabial pad. Although this type of delivery system is specific to the groin, it fails to reference the use of disposable undergarments.
In the area of disposable undergarments, several types have been developed that allow the user to discard the undergarment when the user is finished wearing it. One such disposable undergarment is U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,201 to Saito et al., which discloses a disposable underwear article that is worn and then discarded by the wearer. However, Saito fails to disclose a disposable undergarment lined with an anesthetic.
Another type of disposable undergarment is the diaper. U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,291 to Uchimoto et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,514,233 to Glaug, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,250,549 to Richlen, are three examples of disposable diaper type undergarments. Although these diapers are disposable and provide the user some groin protection, Uchimoto, Glaug, and Richlen fail to teach an undergarment that is lined with an anesthetic.
Another type of diaper is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,645 to Gatto et al., which discloses a disposable diaper with a skin care agent. The skin care agent is transferred to the user of the diaper and this helps prevent diaper rash. However, the Gatto diaper fails to teach an undergarment that is lined with an anesthetic. In fact, Gatto specifically requires the diaper to be lined with a skin enhancing emulsion.
A final type of undergarment is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,607 to Palmer et al., which discloses an undergarment that has a removable cold compress to cool the genitalia of the user. The Palmer cooling undergarment system allows the user to remove the cold compress so that it can be re-cooled and re-used numerous times. Although Palmer discloses an undergarment with therapeutic properties, it fails to disclose a disposable undergarment that is lined with an anesthetic that is absorbed into the skin.
Thus, there remains a long-felt need in the art for a disposable undergarment that can easily, safely, accurately, and comfortably administer a local anesthetic to pained regions of the groin or a region of the groin about to undergo a painful procedure.